All Hallows Eve
by Bo-My-Monkey
Summary: Elizabeth and Laurent are dating. But what's in it for Laurent? And what happens on All Hallows Eve at the Halloween dance? Sweet Valley/Twilight crossover. Story put up by request. Just a couple chapters. T for now, maybe language eventually
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth looked up into the deep red eyes staring adoringly back at her. She sighed contentedly as she placed her head back into Laurent's cold comforting shoulder. She had never believed in vampires, or any of those superstitious things, until she met Laurent.

She had been at a party two months ago to watch over her twin sister Jessica. Although the girls were identical in looks, with their long blond hair, blue green eyes, and size 6 figure, they were completely opposite in personalities, Jessica was always the one partying and Elizabeth would always be the one bailing her out. Elizabeth never thought she'd owe her mischievous twin sister for helping her find the love of her life. Elizabeth had been hanging out by the back exist of the Patman mansion watching over Jessica when a shadow had passed by her.

Startled Elizabeth had looked up to find a glorious looking man with dark brown skin, long black hair, and the most peculiar eye colour she had ever seen. They were a dull red with tinges of black. The mysteriously gorgeous man bowed ever so slightly, introduced himself as Laurent and asked her to dance. Elizabeth had been so overwhelmed by him she had only been able to merely nod.

His movements were swift and graceful, like a jungle cats, and he seemed to have the perfect moves. The entire evening went by swiftly, Elizabeth had even managed to get Jessica off her mind for a couple of hours. She was shocked when the clock struck midnight and she had to race to find Jess and get back before their curfew. She had only time to give Laurent her number before running off.

Surprisingly the next day he showed up at her house. Before she could ask him he explained that he had searched her up and found her address, and that he wanted to talk to her. They had gone for a walk and had ended up at Sweet Valley High. It was then that he had told her that he was a vampire. Elizabeth had to admit that it made sense after he explained; the abnormal eye colour, fluid quick movements, the way he remembered everything about her, how he was able to find her. He was a typical vampire, other than the fact that he could go out into the sun, and he swore he would never hurt her.

Elizabeth shivered as she remembered the night and snuggled closer into Laurent as she remembered how they had met.

"Are you cold" his liquid voice purred into her ear.

"No, I was just remembering how we had met." She explained

"Yes, that was a grand night, wasn't it." Laurent agreed, had Elizabeth been looking up and noticed the shift in the vampires eye colour and stance she would have been wise to flee the Halloween dance. Unfortunately she wasn't looking up and the posture change seemed to be due to the dance they were sharing.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so so sorry guys :(. I've had this chapter writen for such a long time and haven't had the chance to post it. Anyway, here it is, it's longer than the last one so I hope it makes up for it a bit. **

**_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and plot belong to Francine Pascal or whomever else I may have taken it from. A few are mine though :)_**

* * *

Laurent suppressed a growl as Elizabeth told him what she was thinking. The little bitch actually thought that he loved her. He was a better actor than he thought. That was a good thing, though. It made it better for him to deceive her. The call of her blood had tempted him, time and time again. But, he had held out for one reason.

There was only one reason why Laurent was here in this pathetic town dancing at this stupid school, with 'Princess Elizabeth'. It would have been so much more enjoyable had her twin sister Jessica's blood called out to him, instead. The sickeningly sweet smell of honey and flowers – Laurent had no idea what made this scent draw him in; it was overkill. But, maybe that's why he liked it. Laurent was, after all, a very dramatic man.

James had questioned him time and time again on why he kept Elizabeth alive for so long and didn't just finish her off like a normal vampire would. Of course, Laurent had had his reasons, he just hadn't been willing to share them with the juvenile James.

The fool who hadn't listened to Laurent half a millennium ago would writhe in hell if he knew what James was planning. Captain Mortho McLeggir, Laurent's companion over 500 years ago,was burned at the stake after being accused of being a vampire.

Laurent thought the man was naive. He could have easily overpowered those weak humans, but choose to keep his promise to his dear Mackenzie. The girls blood had called to him, just the same as Elizabeth's was doing to him at this very second.

Before he had died, McLeggir had shared a vital piece of information that started the plan of what Laurent would do tonight.

_"At midnight on All Hallows Eve, the blood of that who calls to you shall become even more potent. If the fragile human loves you drinking her blood, then she will give you the closest of bonds. But be warned! If you drain the woman of her blood entirely, your soul will crumble. You will be left with nothing but an empty shell. The woman will be reincarnated later in life, but you will be damned to walk the Earth for eternity. It is the greatest sin, but it will give you the greatest power for twenty four hours. I tell you, because I trust you will use this information one day. It will bond you closely to the one you love. She will become immortal, but not a vampire. I plan to do this with Mackenzie tonight. Then we shall leave, forever. This is the last night we shall see each other Laurent."_

Laurent chuckled at the memory.

"What's so funny?"Elizabeth asked, looking up from his shoulder.  
"I was just happening to notice Mr. Egbert dancing atrociously in the corner, my dear." Laurent added a smile to stop any of the childish girl worries she may have. He sighed, disappointed, knowing Jessica wouldn't have asked questions.

His thoughts were interrupted by a flashback of the night Mortho McLeggir was burned.

_"Laurent, you bastard!" McLeggir screamed from the pier. "I trusted you!" Mackenzie was weeping at the ground, beside him.  
"I'm sorry," Laurent said, "But you let loose one of our biggest secrets, Captain. The world can't know about vampires, now can they? You know the rules."  
"But, I love her! I don't give a damn about the rules! She deserved to know the truth." The Captain's screams gave off a dark contrast to Laurent's menacing, smooth low voice.  
"Love is no excuse for letting loose the secrets of our world. Unless, of course…well, yes. There is another option... No, that wouldn't work... Wait, perhaps it could." Laurent raised his voice so that the weeping woman could also hear him. He, unlike the Captain, had kept his voice low enough so she could not hear. "McLeggir, there is another option."  
"What is it? Tell me! I beg of you!"  
"Kill the woman and I'll tell the council there has been a mistake! Or break free of your bonds now and flee the country. Don't come back, and I will take care of your woman."  
Mackenzie looked up at Laurent with her big fearful eyes, the blue shining from her shed tears.  
"Don't worry, love," McLeggir assured her, soothing the woman with his words. "I told you that I would not harm you. I intend to keep that promise. My hand shall not hurt your blood tonight or any other night. I made a promise to myself that I would not harm your village. Fleeing would put them in a state of pandemonium.."  
"Then you're a fool Mortho, and I shall set your fire to you, tonight!" Laurent had stalked off out of the town square just as the sun peaked out of the clouds, making Mortho glitter in the light. From the shadows of the doorway, he called to the people. "There is your monster! Proof of him now! I shall light his fire tonight and free you of this villain!"  
_  
The flashback switched to later that day, just before eight.

that much – but nothing more. He then returned to light the fire and run away. He would eventually kill his old companion when they would meet again a month with his friends decisions, Laurent chased after Mackenzie, catching her at her doorstep, where he strangled her, breaking her neck. He then took the blood and drank it himself, to spite the Captain. The woman had no time to react nor did she feel pain. He felt that he owed

would only pretend to die at the fire. Nobody would be able to tell the difference. And later that night, on the 31st of October, he would meet Mackenzie in her room and they would complete their would not be able to die by the fire; he would still have to be torn. The reasons behind his lack of will to escape became all to clear to Laurent in that second. McLeggir walked away from him, promising to say goodbye before the execution. Laurent then realized that she had stopped crying, and finally understood why. MacenzieIt was dark, and only an hour remained until the fire was lit. Laurent was lurking behind the pier in which his old companion was chained to. He watched as

A smile appeared on Laurent's face as he remembered that event. It is what brought him to Elizabeth. The woman loved him deeply, and that made her blood potent. But he had waited so long for this night, wooing and waiting on Elizabeth hand and foot, forcing himself to go on throughout her lectures on writing. All, so he could get to this night, and drain her blood.

Only then, would he have the power to overthrow his new comrade– the stuck up, snotty James who was always telling him what to do and how to do it. Going to hell didn't bother him. He didn't have a soul anyway. And if he was cursed to walk the Earth forever, then that would give him more time to kill off more vampires, until he found one that shared his views. Then they could rule the world together. But, for now, he would leave no survivors of his previous companions. Noticing the clock was just before 11 he decided the plan had to start. Now.

"Elizabeth," he said softly, "Darling, sweet Elizabeth."  
"Yes, my charming prince?" she replied.  
"Come outside with me?"  
"Anywhere."  
He silenced her with a kiss, as he led her out the gym doors, into the football field.

* * *

**Hope it was a decent chapter, let me know what you think. Again sorry I know it was supposed to be done Halloween, I got distracted... No more shiny things for me :)**


End file.
